Meet Eclipse the Lioness
by MusicAngel94
Summary: This is about how Fang and Eclipse met. Eclipse is a five year old girl outcast by the villagers. What will Fang do when his target becomes his best friend?


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS STORY AND ECLIPSE! ALL COPYWRIGHT GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

Eclipse walked slowly through the pyramid. She made sure she was aware of her surroundings. She had heard someone come in not too long ago. That couldn't be good. The villagers of the Sandopolis Zone were too afraid to come in here with her living there. Eclipse looked around, when she was sure there weren't any booby traps she knelt down and put her ear against the ground. She heard footsteps, and they were coming this way.

She had to run. She knew it was time. She had to leave this place. They had hired an assassin to get rid of her. She got up and ran the opposite direction of the footsteps. She had to think of a plan. The footsteps were coming from the direction the entrance was in. That was the only way in or out. This guy was a genius. He had not moved any farther. He knew she would run, she hoped he didn't know anything else.

Eclipse saw a ledge among some old rubble and climbed up it, not daring to look down. The footsteps were coming closer. He had heard her. Eclipse felt her palms bleeding, she had been cut by the rocks. She wanted to scream, it stung like heck. She would not. She had to live, no matter what the cost was, she would not die. When she got to the top, which was about twenty feet up, she knelt in the shadows, not daring to move.

The man was coming closer, Eclipse smelled something. Gunpowder. This man had a gun, he was serious business. Eclipse saw blood leaking from her palm. She turned it over, she realized why it stung so much, it wasn't a flesh wound. It dug deep. She had to take care of this, but how? Her medical equipment was near the entrance.

The blood was leaking down the ledge. The hieroglyphics were covered in it. She would die from blood loss if she didn't do something now. She put her hand on her wounded palm and tried to suppress the blood. It was working, probably not for long, but maybe enough for her to find a way out.

She thought about the layout of the pyramid. She had been here for all five years of her life. She knew everything about this pyramid, and there was no way out. The footsteps were only ten feet away from him being in view. Eclipse hoped he wouldn't see the blood, or she was dead. The man came into view. He was a purple and white weasel with a brown cowboy hat and a brown belt with a gun holder. He had one big fang sticking out of the side of his mouth.

He turned around, and saw the blood. He walked towards it, not looking up, thankfully. Eclipse had one option. She didn't want to do it though. She didn't want to hurt anybody, but if she didn't, she would die. She saw a rock laying next to her and pointed her finger at it. The thing expanded and became a golem. It knelt before her and put it's hand down in front of her. It made a lot of noise when it moved.

The man looked up and gave a shocked look. He had never seen anything like it. He was told by the villagers that this child could summon monsters to obey her every whim, but he had no idea how literal it was. He watched, not knowing what to do, as the child stepped onto the golem's hand. The golem put the child on his back, and she grabbed onto his shoulders.

If he shot the child, would the golem die? If it didn't, what would happen? Would the golem kill him? The golem turned to face him. "Eclipse doesn't want me to hurt you," it said, "she just wants to be left alone. What right do you people have to kill her? Her only crime is being born to you." The man put his gun, which he had pointed at the child, down.

This was different from what he had heard. He had heard the child was a murderer, but who could he believe? He refused to believe the golem, he was probably just being commanded to play mind games with him. He pointed the gun at the golem again. Why was he hesitating? The money was all he cared about, but this child...


End file.
